The Fool and The King (Indonesia version)
by Tomoo
Summary: Karena nasib sial, Furihata Kōki yang patah hati karena pernyataan cintanya ditolak terlibat dalam insiden yang mempertemukannya dengan seseorang yang tak terduga.
1. Prologue

Warning: M x M

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

**~Prologue~**

.

.

-Sudut pandang Furihata Kōki -

.

.

**Gadis yang kusukai mengatakan dia akan mempertimbangkan untuk menjadi pacarku bila aku dapat menjadi yang terbaik di suatu hal yang keren! Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan klub basket!**

Sesungguhnya, hal itulah yang menjadi alasan pertama yang memotivasiku untuk masuk klub basket…

Basket adalah olahraga yang cukup populer dan banyak cowok seumuranku yang mendapatkan penggemar wanita setelah bergabung dengan klub basket jadi menurutku tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba…

Seirin telah menyandang nama sebagai sekolah dengan klub basket terkuat senasional di momen kami mengalahkan Rakuzan.

Kami telah menang melawan seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai dan sekolah mereka.

Kami benar-benar telah berdiri di puncak kejayaan sebagai tim basket terkuat di Jepang!

Satu minggu telah berlalu semenjak saat itu. Sejujurnya rasanya seperti mimpi saja.

Hari ini, aku berniat untuk menemui_nya. _Ogawa Mai-chan, dia adalah gadis cantik yang berasal dari SMP yang sama denganku. Aku amat bahagia saat mengetahui dia juga memilih untuk masuk SMA Seirin. Sayangnya dia tak pernah sekalipun memperdulikanku…

Namun…

"Maafkan aku, Furihata-kun!" Ujarnya sambil membungkuk dihadapnku dan mengatupkan telapak tangannya penuh dengan perasaan bersalah.

Rupanya, dia memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengan laki-laki lain yang ditemuinya di Gokon. Sejujurnya, aku tak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain menerima permintaan maafnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menemukan gadis lain yang lebih baik." Katanya lagi sebagai usaha untuk menghiburku.

'Gadis lain, ya?' Mendengar orang yang kau sukai selama beberapa tahun terakhir mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan mudahnya…rasanya menyakitkan…

Aku tahu bahwa aku seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'selamat' atau 'kuharap kau berbahagia!' namun…

Pikiranku kosong, tidak dapat mencerna dengan baik apa yang baru saja kudengar. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha tidak ada satupun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Campuran antara bingung, marah dan kecewa memenuhi perasaanku saat ini.

Maksudku…bila kau benar-benar meyukai seseorang, maka, kau tidak seharusnya menghalangi kebahagiaan mereka bukan?

Jadi…kenapa aku tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa?

"Ah…maaf…" sebelum kusadari aku sudah membuka mulutku dan berbicara. "Ini sudah larut malam, aku harus segera pulang." Ujarku, membuat alasan. Aku ingin secepatnya pergi dari tempat ini, pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari dirinya.

Sebelum perasaan negatif yang membuncah dalam diriku mengambil alih dan membuatku melakukan hal yang akan kusesali di kemudian hari.

Aku dapat mendengarnya meminta maaf sekali lagi di saat aku memutuskan untuk berbalik dan pergi.

Bodohnya, aku tidak pernah merasa sebodoh ini sebelumnya. Kenapa aku tak pernah memahami arti dibalik kata-katanya saat itu?

_Akan kupertimbangkan untuk menjadi pacarmu bila kau dapat menjadi yang terbaik di suatu hal _

Kata-kata itu adalah penolakan! Dia tak pernah sekalipun berniat untuk menerima pernyataan cintaku sejak awal.

Pada akhirnya, itu hanyalah alasan agar aku tidak merasa kecewa.

Alasan yang rupanya menjadi alasan utama aku berusaha keras menjadi yang terbaik dalam saetahun ini.

Kurasa, hal itu seharusnya sudah jelas…mana mungkin dia mau menerima orang sepertiku. Si pecundang lemah dan cengeng yang hanya merepotkan orang-orang disekelilingku…

Aku salah paham seperti orang idiot.

Pemikiran tersebut semakin membuat perasaan negatif di dalam hatiku berkecamuk.

_Apa yang kulakukan selama ini? _Adalah satu-satunya pertanyaan yang kupertanyakan pada diriku sendiri saat aku menapaki jalan menuju rumah.

Semuanya mungkin berawal dari gadis yang kutaksir namun selama satu tahun ini, aku telah berjuang sekeras mungkin.

Meski aku tahu, keberadaan orang sepertiku tidak terlalu dibutuhkan. Namun, untuk saat ini aku tak bisa berhenti berpikir bahwa semua kerja kerasku selama setahun ini berakhir sia-sia.

Aku melewati bagian jalan yang di penuhi oleh bangunan kondominium tinggi. Ujung Seluruh bangunan tersebut tampak menyatu, hampir menutupi pemandangan langit malam yang kelam tanpa satupun bintang.

Ini adalah pemandangan sehari-hari bagiku, panorama yang merupakan bagian dari kehidupan sehari-hariku. Aku sudah letih menatapinya.

Tampaknya tak ada keanehan hingga aku melewati bangunan terakhir dan mendengar suara yang cukup keras berasal dari teworongan kecil di belakang daerah kondiminium tersebut. Teworongan itu terletak sebagai penyangga rel kereta yang melewati jalur daerah tempatku tinggal.

Dengan berbekal murni rasa keingin tahuan dan impulsif, aku memutuskan untuk mengecek sumber suara tersebut.

Mungkin juga karena bagia dari diriku amat putus asa dan memutuskan untuk mencara sesuatu yang dapat menarik perhatianku dari perasaan patah hati yang amat menyesakkan ini.

Karena diriku yang biasa takkan pernah bertindak senekat ini. Aku takkan pernah dengan sengaja ingin terlibat dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Memikirkan hal seperti ini terjadi di sekitarku saja membuatku ketakutan setengah mati.

Teworongan tersebut amat gelap. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya penerangan disitu hanyalah lampu listrik berwarna orange yang memiliki pencahayaan redup yang terletak dilangit-langit.

Pemandangan tersebut tampak seperti pemandangan yang sering kujumpai di film Thriller atau Horror. Terutama saat aku mendengar tawa yang rendah dan mengerikan disaat yang bersamaan dari seorang pria asing.

Saat aku semakin mendekat sumber suara tersebut, aku mendapati sosok sekumpulan orang. Kemungkinan mereka adalah berandalan yang tengah menyudutkan korban mereka.

Aku memusatkan perhatianku pada sang korban, dia tampak memiliki ukuran tubuh rata-rata mungkin memiliki tinggi yang sepantaran denganku. Namun karena sumber cahaya yang redup, aku tak dapat melihat sosoknya dengan jelas.

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam bayanganku, aku dilanda kebingungan dan perutku bergejolak membuatku mendadak merasa mual. Ada kemungkinan akan terjadi pembunuhan disana!

"Heh, kalau aku ingin menyalahkan sesorang, salahkan saja ayahmu tercinta!" Pria dengan suara tawa yang rendah tersebut kembali bersuara. Ia mengarahkan sebuah belati kearah leher korban, tampaknya merupakan ancaman belaka karena dia tidak langsung menusuk orang tersebut. Meski dalam pencahayaan redup, aku dapat mengenali benda tajam tersebut karena cahaya keperakannya.

"Kau pikir, salah siapa yang mebuat kami berakhir dengan kondisi seperti ini?!" nafasku tercekat saat aku melihatnya henda mengarahkan belati tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah sang korban. Kali ini dia serius akan menusuk orang tersebut.

Ini gawat! Kali ini dia benar-benar bisa terbunuh!

Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku saat itu. Aku tidak peduli siapa atau apa, aku hanya membutuhkan tempat untuk melampiaskan rasa frustasiku!

Tanpa berpikir, aku langsung berlari dan sekuat tenaga menubruk pria yang memegang belati tersebut membuat kami berdua jatuh ketanah.

"Apa yang-siapa kau?!" Seru pria tersebut, tampak amat terkejut, tidak menyangka kemunculanku. Aku mengeratkan lenganku, menolak untuk melepaskannya.

"Dasar, bocah sial!" Pria itu menyikut punggungku dengan keras dan aku dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang menjalari bagian belakangku.

"Jangan hanya diam dan berdiri saja bodoh! Singkirkan dia!" serunya memberi perintah pada bawahannya yang tampaknya hanya dapat berdiri dan melihat kami dengan bingung. Namun, mereka secara otomatis langsung mengikuti perintahnya dan menggunakan seluruh kemampuan mereka untuk menyingkirkanku.

Rasanya memang menyakitkan menerima pukulan dan tendangan mereka…namun disaat bersamaan, aku merasakan perasaan bangga memenuhiku. Korban yang kutolong mungkin sudah melarikan diri dari tadi dan bahkan takkan mengingat jasaku telah menolongnya. Mungkin aku jadi orang tolol yang dihajar babak belur untuk sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya aku terlibat. Setidaknya aku melakukan hal yang benar meskipun tindakanku amat ceroboh.

Semuanya berubah saat aku merasakan rasa sakit menusuk yang berasal dari bagian perutku. Perlahan aku mengarahkan jemariku yang sedikit bergetar kearah luka tersebut dan mataku membelalak tak percaya saat aku menemukan cairan berwarna merah menetes keluar dari luka di perutku.

Saat itulah aku menyadarinya…

Pria itu menusukku dengan belati yang sama yang digunakannya untuk mengancam korbannya sebelumnya.

Dia dengan mudah mendorong tubuhku yang telah kehilangan seluruh energi untuk melawan ke tanah. Darah perlahan menetes dari lukaku, membasahi tanah tempatku tergeletak.

Apa aku akan mati?

"Kalian disana! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Aku dapat mendengar suara seseorang ditengah kepanikan dan rasa pusing karena shock yang kualami.

"Sial! Ada polisi! Ayo lari!" Teriak salah satu dari gerombolan preman itu, memperingatkan rekan-rekannya. Mereka langsung melarikan diri, aku dapat mendengar langkah mereka yang tergesa-gesa meninggalkan tempat ini. Meninggalkanku yang sudah sekarat.

"Hey tunggu!" samar-samar, aku dapat mendengar suara polisi tersebut. Dia mencoba mengejar mereka namun gagal. "Ini section c! Aku butuh bantuan! Kirimkan ambulans! Ada orang yang terluka! Kuulangi-"

Aku…benar-benar bodoh ya? Karena itulah aku mati dengan cara yang menyedihkan seperti ini…

"Kau baik-baik saja? Bertahanlah!" Aku mendengar sebuah suara memanggilku dan merasakan figur seseorang menunduk disampingku. Kurasa itu sang polisi, tapi, kenapa rasanya aku pernah mendengar suaranya disuatu tempat? Yah…hal itu tidak penting lagi…

Sebelum aku kehilangan seluruh kesadaranku. Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah warna merah yang memenuhi indera penglihatanku. Mungkinkah, itu adalah darahku sendiri?

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku menyadari warna merah adalah warna yang amat cerah. Warna yang amat cantik dan memukau, warna itu membuatku dipenuhi kekaguman yang tak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Akhirnya aku paham…

Alasan kenapa Kagami selalu menjadi pusat perhatian orang disekelilingnya…

,

.

.

**End of Prelude**

Gokon: Gokon adalah sistem mencari Jodoh dengan saling mempertemukan remaja-remaja di tempat tertentu, biasanya di restoran. Walau tidak selalu berakhir baik, setidaknya hal ini dapat meningkatkan kesempatan bagi kaum jomblo yang ingin dapat pacar instant. Umumnya pihak laki-laki selalu membayar makanan dan minuman.

A/N: Ini adalah prequel dari unexpected revelation fic. Menceritakan hubungan Furihata dan Akashi setelah Winter cup berakhir.

Kata terakhir, terima kasih banyak telah membaca ceritaku dan semoga kalian menikmatinya ^^


	2. Chapter 1 : Noticeable absence

**Chapter 1: Noticeable absence**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gymnasium SMA Seirin

"Tolong tunggu sebentar! Fukuda-kun, Kawahara-kun!" Kedua pemuda itu menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar pelatih memanggil nama mereka sebelum latihan hari itu dimulai.

"Ya? Ada apa pelatih?" tanya Fukuda dan berjalan mendekati gadis berambut cokelat yang merupakan seniornya. Riko meletakan tangan di pinggangnya dan memandang mereka dengan wajah masam. Seketika Fukuda dan Kawahara mendapat firasat buruk.

"Apa kalian berdua tahu, alasan kenapa Furihata tidak mengikuti latihan selama tiga hari berturut-turut?" meski nada suara Riko terdengar kalem dan datar, kedua juniornya dapat merasakan aura yang menyatakan 'Hanya karena kita memenangkan Winter Cup, bukan berarti aku akan membiarkan kalian membolos seenaknya!' mengetahui hal tersebut Fukuda dan Kawahara berjanji pada diri mereka untuk tidak pernah membolos latihan basket.

"Tentang itu…kami belum melihatnya sejak minggu lalu." Fukuda mencoba mengingat saat terakhir ia bertemu dengan Furihata.

"Dia juga tidak menghubungiku…mungkin ada masalah serius atau sesuatu semacamnya?" Kawahara menambahkan, mencoba memberikan alasan yang masuk akal hingga ia teringat sesuatu. "Ah! aku ingat sekarang!"

"Dia sering membicarakan tentang salah satu siswi kelas satu yang sekelas dengan kita." dia menoleh kearah Fukuda. "Kau ingat? Ogawa-sesuatu atau apalah namanya."

"Ah! benar juga! Furihata bilang akan menyatakan cinta padanya jadi kami memberinya dukungan!" Fukuda menganguk setuju, dengan senyuman lebar saat mengingat reaksi gugup Furihata hari itu. Kalau semuanya berjalan lancar, mereka pasti akan mengerjainya habis-habisan.

"Jangan bilang…dia membolos latihan untuk pergi kencan?" Tanya Riko dengan senyuman manis namun dibalik senyuman tersebut, Fukuda dan Kawahara dapat merasakan aura kemarahan yang amat pekat. Membuat keduanya gemetar ketakutan.

"A-ada kemungkinan dia ditolak dan membolos karena patah hati, kan?" ujar Fukuda dengan takut-takut. Mencoba mengorek sisi simpatik Riko yang sebaliknya membuatnya terlihat makin marah.

"Heeh~" Fukuda dan Kawahara sedikit terkejut mendapati seseorang dari belakang mengalungkan lengan disekeliling pundak mereka. "Topik yang menarik, apa aku boleh ikut membicarakannya?" Kemudian mereka berhadapan dengan pemuda berkacamata yang menampilkan senyuman penuh arti.

"Hyu-Hyuuga-senpai!" Seru mereka bersamaan, terkejut akan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Kalian bilang, dia berani membolos latihan karena seorang cewek?" tanya Hyuuga dengan nada ceria. "…aaah…dasar Furihata sialan…"

Nada cerianya langsung berubah menjadi nada penuh kekesalan di kalimat berikutnya.

"SHIT! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengalahkanku?! Aku saja belum pernah punya pacar sebelumnya! Ini tidak adil!" Seru Hyuuga sambil mencengkram pundak Fukuda dan Kawahara sekuat tenaga.

"Sakit! Sakit! Hentikan, Hyuuga-senpai!" Pinta Fukuda dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Pundakku! Kau akan mematahkan pundakku!" Teriak Kawahara karena kesakitan.

"Cukup Sudah!" Riko melerai mereka dan kemudian memukul kepala Hyuuga dengan _paper fan_ sekuat tenaga dan membuatnya pingsan sebelum menariknya dari kerah baju untuk kembali ke lapangan dimana yang lainnya sudah mulai berlatih.

Namun sebelum dia memulai pelatihannya, Riko berbalik ke arah Fukuda dan Kawahara dan memberi mereka senyuman yang menyeramkan.

"Kalian berdua! Kalau kalian bertemu dengan _Furihata_-_kun_, katakan padanya, dia akan merasakan apa yang namanya **Neraka**!"

Kata-kata terakhir Riko membuat kedua murid kelas satu yang ketakutan setengah mati itu menganguk sambil mengatakan 'yes, ma'am!' dengan cepat. Mereka berdua hanya dapat berdoa untuk keselamatan Furihata saat dia kembali.

Sejujurnya, mereka berdua juga penasaran akan absensi Furihata yang mendadak. Furihata bukan tipe orang yang akan membolos latihan tanpa meninggalkan pesan.

Mereka tampak tidak menyadari bahwa interaksi mereka diperhatikan oleh pemilik sepasang mata biru cemerlang yang berdiri dibelakang mereka sedari tadi.

.

"Haah? Furihata menghilang?" tanya Kagami saat ia hendak membuka bungkusan burger pertamanya. Mata merahnya menatap kearah pemuda berambut biru langit yang duduk didepannya.

"Iya, tadi pelatih membicarakannya bersama Fukuda-kun dan Kawahara-kun." Jawab Kuroko sambil menyesap vanilla milkshake-nya.

Mereka berdua saat ini berada di restoran _fast-food_ Maji Burger, tempat _hang_-_out_ favorit mereka setelah selesai latihan.

"Meski kau bilang begitu juga, hal itu bukan urusan kita kan? Jujur saja, aku bahkan tidak sadar dia bolos latihan." Kagami berujar seraya hendak melahap burger pertamanya.

"menurutku mengatakan hal seperti itu, keterlaluan. Kagami-kun!" Kuroko menatapnya tajam. "Biar begitu, Furihata-kun masih teman satu tim kita." Kemudian ia mengambil kertas pembungkus burger yang berserakan di meja dan meremasnya, membentuk sebuah bola kertas dan melemparnya kearah kagami dan mengenai dahi pemuda itu.

"Apa boleh buat! Bukan salahku kan?!" Seru Kagami dengan nada kesal.

"Lagipula, rasanya sedikit aneh dia membolos tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada siapapun. Soalnya diantara kita semua, Furihata yang paling takut akan kemarahan pelatih."

"Mungkin dia memiliki masalah penting yang tak bisa dibicarakan atau semacamnya?" Kagami memberikan masukan yang masuk akal sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Dia akan memberi tahu Fukuda-kun atau Kawahara-kun meski hanya lewat _mail_." Kuroko membantah argumen tersebut dengan pernyataan singkat dan jelas. Apapun yang terjadi dia setidaknya akan meninggalkan pesan, menyatakan dia tidak dapat mengikuti latihan. "Tapi…kuharap semoga saja begitu…"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kagami tampak terkejut oleh pernyataan Kuroko yang menggantung.

Kuroko menundukkan kepala dengan ekspresi masam muncul di wajahnya yang biasanya selalu tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak…hanya saja, perasaanku tidak enak…" Kagami terdiam memperhatikan pemuda dihadapnnya. Sangat jarang ia melihatnya terganggu oleh masalah diluar pertanding basket. Kuroko adalah tipe yang menghadapi segalanya dengan wajah datar dan kepala dingin.

_Dia pasti benar-benar memiliki firasat buruk…_

"Kau…benar-benar mengkhawatirkan mereka, ya." Sebuah senyuman kecil menghiasi bibir Kagami.

"Eh?" Kata-kata tersebut membuat Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang lurus kearah mata Kagami.

"Tim Seirin." Kagami menambahkan.

"Bukannya sudah jelas?" Kuroko meletakkan milkshake-nya di atas meja. "aku melewati pertandingan yang sulit bersama mereka, secara natural hubungan kami menjadi lebih dekat, bukan?"

Dia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Bukankah Kagami-kun juga begitu?"

Kagami menggaruk kepalanya dan menoleh ke samping dengan wajah sedikit memerah. "Y-yah, kau bisa bilang begitu…"

Kuroko ikut menoleh kearah jendela, memperhatikan jalanan yang ramai oleh pejalan kaki dan hari yang sudah semakin gelap, ia dapat melihat lampu dinyalakan disetiap bangunan.

"Semoga saja tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Furihata-kun."

.

"Maaf sudah menunggu lama! Ini ubi bakarnya!" Koganei mempercepat langkahnya hingga dia sampai ke tempat teman-teman satu timnya yang menunggunya sedari tadi dan menunjukkan satu tas plastik berisi ubi bakar yang mengepul. Di perjalanan pulang, mereka melihat penjual ubi bakar dan memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Izuki saat menerima ubi bakar bagiannya.

"Makasih!" Kata Kiyoshi mengambil bagiannya dan Mitobe hanya tersenyum sambil menganguk pelan saat menerima bagiannya.

"Oi! Ayo cepat!" Mereka menoleh kearah Hyuuga yang memanggil mereka dengan nada kesal dari kejauhan. Di tangannya tedapat satu kaleng kopi hangat dan ia tengah menunggu mereka. Mood pemuda berkaca mata itu sudah buruk semenjak latihan dimulai dan mereka bertanya-tanya kenapa.

"Furihata bolos latihan karena cewek?" Kiyoshi tampak terkejut. Topik tersebut muncul setelah Koganei yang penasaran bertanya pada Hyuuga.

"Aah! Beraninya dia memolos latihan untuk berkencan dengan sorang gadis! Apa dia tidak sadar, kita hanya punya beberapa bulan hingga Inter-High yang berikutnya?!" protes Hyuuga.

"Itu masih tahun depan." Koganei dan Izuki berkata disaat bersamaan.

"Tapi, kenapa kau kesal sekali? Maksudku, kau biasa saja saat tahu Tsuchida punya pacar." Ujar Izuki dan di sampingnya, Mitobe menganguk tanda setuju. Setelah Tsuchida berpacaran, waktu yang dihabiskannya bersama mereka makin lama makin sedikit diluar jam latihan. Namun, Hyuuga tidak menunjukkan rasa kesal sama sekali akan hal tersebut. "Apa yang membuatnya berbeda?"

Hyuuga berbalik kearah Izuki dan menyuruhnya mendekat dengan isyarat tangan, kemudian meletakkan telapak tangan dipundaknya. "Ck…ck…ck…Izuki~kun." Hyuuga menggelengkan kepala sambil melambaikan jari di depan wajah Izuki.

"Itu namanya **harga diri**!" senyuman lebarnya berubah menjadi serupa dengan senyum maniak yang sering di tunjukkan psikopat di film _thriller_. I meneruskan ocehannya tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata Izuki yang ketakutan 'Hyuuga! Kau menakutkan!'

"Maksudku, apa kalian sama sekali tidak kesal?! Junior kita sudah lebih dulu mendapat pacar sebelum kita! Aku tak pernah berpacaran seumur hidupku!" pada poin ini, Hyuuga sudah benar-benar membara.

"Itu namanya cemburu." Komentar Koganei dibelakangnya sambil mengunyah ubi bakar.

Hyuuga tengah menyesap kopi yang sudah dingin untuk menenangkan diri saat ia merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Kiyoshi yang tengah tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

"Tidak masalah Hyuuga, kau selalu bisa menyatakan perasaanmu pada Riko. Dengan begitu kau bisa punya pacar." Kiyoshi berkata sambil mengancungkan jari jempolnya, membuat Hyuuga tersedak dan memuncratkan kopi yang belum sempat ditelannya.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakannya?! Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini!" seru Hyuuga dengan wajah merah padam saat mendengar nama pelatih disebut oleh Kiyoshi.

"Eeeeeh? Jadi Hyuuga naksir sama pelatih nih? Ciee!" Ejek Koganei dan memberikan tatapan dan senyuman 'oh, gitu ya?' pada Hyuuga.

"Ti-tidak kok! Mana mungkin aku naksir sama cewek berdada rata itu?!" Hyuuga tampak kewalahan menghadapi pernyataan tersebut sambil menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Semua kelas dua disitu sudah lama mengetahui perasaan Hyuuga pada Riko, bahkan sebelum Hyuuga sendiri menyadarinya.

"Kau tahu, kau bakal di kuliti hidup-hidup kalau sampai dia mengetahui lata-katamu tadi." Kata Izuki dengan nada datar sementara Hyuuga merespon dengan 'tolong jangan beri tahu dia!' dengan ekspresi memelas.

"Tetap saja…aku masih penasaran alasan kenapa Furihata bolos latihan. Sekalipun alasannya cewek, paling tidak dia akan memberitahu anak-anak kelas satu." Koganei tiba-tiba mengganti alur pembicaraan.

"Aku juga amat meragukan alasan itu. Furihata takkan bolos latihan kecuali sesuatu yang gawat terjadi, dia amat takut pada pelatih." Tambah Izuki.

"Kuharap dia tidak terlibat dalam hal buruk…kalian tahu, jumlah orang yang diserang dan dirampok dimalam hari kian meningkat beberapa bulan terakhir ini." Koganei mendesah khawatir.

Kiyoshi mengerjap sekali sebelum membalas. "Benar juga, aku melihat beritanya di televisi. Katanya sebaiknya kita pulang sebelum menjelang malam."

Hyuuga yang berjalan didepan mereka mendadak menghentikan langkahnya, alisnya bertaut sebelum berkata dengan nada rendah.

"Apa menurut kalian…ada kemungkinan dia…"

…..

….

…

Ding Dong

Bunyi bel yang cukup keras dapat terdengar saat Fukuda memencet tombol didepan rumah. Dia dan Kawahara memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah Furihata begitu latihan hari itu berakhir. Disamping ancaman Riko, mereka juga sedikit mengkhawatirkan kondisi Furihata.

Pintu depan berwarna kecokelatan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang wanita setengah baya dengan warna rambut dan mata serupa dengan Furihata. "Ya? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Dia sedikit girang saat melihat Fukuda dan Kawahara.

"Selamat datang, Fukuda-kun dan Kawahara-kun! Silahkan masuk!" nada suaranya menjadi lebih hangat saat ia mengenali kedua pemuda tersebut. Furihata sering mengundang mereka ke rumah sehingga ia sudah terbiasa akan kunjungan mereka.

"Selamat sore, Obaa-san, apa Furihata ada di rumah?"

Wajah wanita itu memucat seketika saat Fukuda melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Eh? Kukira dia menginap dirumahmu, karena dia belum pulang semenjak 4 hari yang lalu…" ujar wanita itu kebingungan.

"Benarkah?! Kalau begitu dia menghilang! Kita harus melaporkan kasus ini ke kantor polisi!" seru Fukuda dan Kawahara serempak.

"Aku belum yakin, sudah kucoba menelepon ponselnya namun tidak diangkat…aku merasa tenang karena kupikir dia bersama kalian."

"Kenapa kau berpikir dia ada bersama kami?" Tanya Kawahara.

"Karena itu text terakhir yang dikirimkannya padaku." Wanita itu mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna biru dari saku celemek yang dikenakannya dan menunjukan pada mereka isi pesan terakhir yang diterimanya.

Sender: Furihata

Re: 'Maaf'

'Aku menginap di rumah teman malam ini.'

"Mungkinkah teman yang dia maksud, temannya dari SMP?" Kawahara bertanya namun wanita itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Dia memang punya beberapa teman, tapi dia tidak dekat dengan mereka dan dia jarang terlihat bersama mereka, jadi bila dia memiliki teman yang bisa dipercayainya untuk menginap, itu hanya kalian berdua."

"Kalau begitu kita harus secepatnya memasukan kasus orang hilang ke polisi! Kami akan menemanimu, Obaa-san!" Kata Fukuda menawarkan diri.

Namun sebelum mereka sempat melewati halaman depan rumah. Mereka telah dikejutkan oleh kunjungan tamu yang tak terduga.

Pria itu mengenakan pakaian formal lengkap dengan jas dan celana panjang hitam serta dasi berwarna hitam. Dia memiliki rambut hitam dan mata cokelat. Dengan bekas luka memanjang dari daerah pelipis hingga pipinya menampilkan aura menyeramkan namun berlawanan dengan ekspresinya yang tenang.

Disampingnya terdapat mobil limosin panjang yang tampak mengkilat dibawah cahaya matahari yang hampir terbenam.

"Apakah ini kediaman keluarga Fufihata Kōki?" tanya pria itu dengan nada yang amat sopan.

"Benar…aku ibunya, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya wanita setengah baya itu sedikit takut dan terkejut akan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Namaku Sasagawa, orang yang melayani keluarga Akashi." Penjelasannya membuat Fukuda dan Kawahara makin terkejut. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dibenak mereka namun yang menjadi pertanyaan utama mereka adalah 'Ada hubungan apa antara hilangnya Furihata dengan Akashi?!'

Kata-kata selanjutnya dari pria itu membuat ibu Furihata merinding ketakutan. Dia memiliki firasat buruk, bilang saja insting seorang ibu yang ingin anaknya selamat. Firasat yang buruk dapat mengarah pada kenyataan yang buruk dan dia tak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada anaknya.

"Aku diminta datang untuk menyampaikan pesan, sehubungan dengan kondisi anak anda, Furihata Kōki-san."

.

.

.

* * *

**Bersambung**

* * *

A/N: Makasih buat semuanya yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic-ku.

Fic ini adalah terjemahan bahasa Indonesia dari fic-ku dengan judul yang sama

Yaitu 'The fool and the king' ceritanya adalah prequel dari cerita 'Unexpected Revelation

jadi singkat kata, singkat cerita intinya yah gimana Furihata dan Akashi ketemu setelah Winter cup gitu.


	3. Chapter 2 : Surprise Visitor

**Chapter 2: Surprise Visitor**

.

.

Perlahan Furihata membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan pupil matanya yang berwarna cokelat. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, sambil menatap kearah objek pertama yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Langit-langit.

Langit-langit berwarna putih di atas tampak sangat tidak familiar. Dia yakin dia tidak sedang berada dikamarnya, saat mendengar suara langkah kaki asing yang terdengar di sepanjang koridor diluar dan juga bau obat-obatan.

Dia menoleh kesamping dan menemukan alat infus terpasang di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Dia mendesah lega. Syukurlah, mereka memasangkan alat itu padanya saat ia tidak sadar.

Dia mengingat suntik imunisasi yang diterimanya saat masih SD. Saking takutnya disuntik, dia kencing dicelana dihadapan seluruh teman sekelasnya. Pengalaman yang amat memalukan bila diingat lagi sekarang.

Dinilai dari situasi disekelilingnya, Furihata memahami kalau dia sedang berada dirumah sakit.

Selain itu, dia juga menyadari sesuatu saat melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Dia berada di sebuah bilik prifat rumah sakit atau lebih tepatnya, _High-class_ bilik prifat!

Ruangan itu benar-benar luas untuk ruangan satu pasien. Dua televisi _flat screen_ terpasang di ruangan tersebut, yang satu untuk pasien dan yang lain untuk tamu atau pengunjung. Ada AC yang menyala otomatis diruang tersebut, dan juga toilet dan kamar mandi dalam ruangan! Kasur elektrik yang amat empuk untuk ditiduri (berbeda dengan Futon yang tiap hari ditidurinya dirumah) dan sebuah mini-bar! Pilihan menu makanan juga tersedia!

Furihata gemetar membayangkan berapa banyak biaya yang harus dikeluarkan orang tuanya setelah dia keluar dari rumah sakit. Siapa yang memasukannya ke kamar ini?! Apa mereka tidak tahu, uang tidak tumbuh dipohon!

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara derak dari arah pintu masuk dan langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada pengunjung tersebut.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya." Sebuah suara yang tegas dan sopan terdengar diiringi suara langkah kaki saat pemuda bersurai merah tersebut memasuki ruangan. Mata Furihata membelalak saat ia memandang pemuda tersebut.

Sosok yang tak disangka akan ditemuinya lagi (Setidaknya sampai _Inter-High_ tahun depan) pemuda yang memberinya pengalaman traumatik. Orang yang pernah mengatakan dapat meraih kemenangan semudah bernapas.

Orang yang meraih titel mantan kapten Kiseki No Sedai dan sekarang menjabat sebagai kapten tim basket SMA Rakuzan.

_Akashi Seijūrō!_

APA YANG DILAKUKANNYA DISINI?!

Pikir Furihata sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Ekspresinya penuh ketakutan dan wajahnya putih memucat. Dia dapat merasakan hawa dingin diseluruh tulangnya saat mendengar langkah kaki Akashi semakin mendekat.

Furihata berjengit dan mengeluarkan cicitan campuran dari rasa kaget dan takut saat Akashi mengambil kursi disamping tempat tidurnya dan duduk disitu.

"Pertama-tama, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Karena telah menyelamatkanku." Kata-kata tersebut membuat Furihata kebingungan dan perlahan dia berbalik untuk melihat pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Eh? Menyelamatkanmu? Kapan?" Dia tampaknya masih belum memahami mengapa Akashi mendadak berterima kasih padanya.

Mungkin karena shock dan ketakutan pada Akashi karena pertemuan mereka yang lalu-lalu membuat Furihata melupakan sama sekali akan insiden yang membuatnya berakhir dirumah sakit.

"Kau tidak ingat?" Akashi tampak terkejut melihat mimik kebingungan Furihata yang tidak dibuat-buat. "Kau ditikam saat mencoba menolongku, dua malam yang lalu."

"Dua malam…" Furihata bergumam saat perlahan dia mulai mengingat kejadian tersebut.

_Oh! Itu! _Saat bayangan bagaimana dia ditusuk oleh preman itu terlintas di bayangannya. Dia merasakan rasa kaget dan mual disaat bersamaan. Secara ingstingtif, dia menelusuri bagian perutnya yang ditusuk dan menyadari ada perban yang melilit perutnya dibalik baju pasien yang dikenakannya. Insiden itu nyata!

Furihata tidak dapat percaya dia melakukan hal yang luar biasa bodoh seperti itu!

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu kalau saat itu kau yang di ancam…" Furihata menggaruk pipinya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Tetap saja, kau telah mempertaruhkan nyawamu saat kau mendadak menyerang pria tersebut. Harus kukatakan, perbuatan itu amat ceroboh." Wajah Furihata sedikit memanas saat mendengar suara tawa pelan dari Akashi.

"Meskipun begitu, kau telah melakukan hal yang patut untuk kuhargai, terima kasih banyak, Furihata Kōki."

Furihata hanya dapat menatap tanpa bisa berkata apapun akan senyuman tulus dan penuh kejujuran yang diperlihatkan Akashi.

Dia mengetahui kemungkinan orang dihadapannya ini memiliki kelainan yang dinamakan kepribadian ganda. Kuroko telah menjelaskan hal tersebut saat mereka tengah mendiskusikan strategi untuk mengalahkan Rakuzan.

Akashi pertama yang ditemuinya adalah _the emperor_, Akashi yang memiliki iris mata dengan warna berlainan pada mata kanan dan kirinya. Mata kiri dengan warna keemasan yang pernah dilihatnya itu masih membuatnya ketakutan hingga saat ini, bila dia mengingat kembali pertemuan pertama mereka.

Akashi yang kedua adalah Akashi yang asli menurut Kuroko. Akashi dengan mata merah rubi. Dia dideskripsikan sebagai seseorang yang yang sopan, ramah dan baik hati.

Namun, hingga sekarang, Furihata masih belum dapat mempercayainya. Dia tak pernah menyangka akan memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu seseorang seperti Akashi di hidupnya. Sesungguhnya, semuanya masih terasa aneh baginya untuk dapat dipahami.

Namun, sekarang, melihat Akashi tersenyum kearahnya tanpa tanda psikopat atau maniak seperti seringai yang pernah ditunjukannya membuat Furihata menjadi ragu.

Dia yakin bila Akashi yang lain menemukannya dalam kondisi seperti itu, dia akan meninggalkannya untuk mati dengan tragis disana. Kalaupun dia menolong Furihata, maka saat ini Furihata pasti akan dihadiahi sepasang gunting meleset kearahnya saat bangun. Akashi yang dikenalnya akan mengancamnya untuk tutup mulut akan insiden tersebut.

_Jadi…ini sisi diri Akashi yang asli…? _ Furihata langsung menyadari, dia lebih dapat menerima sisi Akashi yang ini.

"Tidak perlu merasa setegang itu." Furihata berbalik kearah Akashi, saat pemuda berambut merah itu menyela lamunannya. "Aku paham, pertemuan pertama dan kedua kita pasti merupakan pengalaman yang amat tidak menyenangkan bagimu, aku minta maaf soal itu."

"Selain itu, aku ingin mengembalikan ini padamu." Mata Furihata membelalak sekali lagi saat melihat Akashi menyerahkan sebuah handuk putih bersih yang terlipat rapi kearahnya.

"Ini…handuk milikku…"

"Apa kau ingat? Kau meminjamkannya padaku setelah pertandingan usai."

Furihata mengingat kejadian itu, bertempat disore saat Seirin memenangkan Winter Cup dan mengalahkan Rakuzan.

* * *

_Tim basket Seirin tampak bersemangat meskipun mereka kelelahan setelah pertandingan yang menyiksa fisik dan mental melawan Rakuzan. Aida Kagetora-san dan Alex berjanji untuk mentraktir mereka ke pesta Yakiniku malam itu, jadi mereka sangat senang dan tidak sabar menantikannya dengan liur menetes._

"_Ah!" seruan Furihata yang mendadak membuat semua tim Seirin menoleh kearahnya, memberinya tatapan bertanya._

"_Bisa tunggu sebentar? Sepertinya aku melupakan botol minumanku di ruang ganti, aku akan segera kembali!" Ujar Furihata sebelum berbalik pergi menuju ruang loker yang mereka pakai untuk pertandingan._

_Dari kejauhan dia dapat mendengar seruan tidak sabar Kagami dan Hyuuga yang menyuruhnya untuk cepat kembali kalau tidak mau ditinggal._

_Seirin telah menang!_

_Furihata tidak dapat menahan diri untuk bersenandung riang saat berjalan ke ruang loker. Rasanya seperti mimpi! Mereka benar-benar mengalahkan Rakuzan dan meraih titel sebagai tim basket terkuat senasional!_

_Tim mereka akan selamanya dikenang sebagai tim yang mengalahkan seluruh anggota Kiseki No Sedai! Sungguh suatu kehormatan besar baginya dapat menjadi bagian dari tim yang luar biasa ini._

_Saat dia melewati salah satu lorong, Furihata dikejutkan oleh sosok seseorang yang tidak disangka akan ditemuinya._

_Di hadapannya, berdirilah salah satu anggota tim Rakuzan. Dalam sekali lihat Furihata langsung mengenal orang itu sebagai Akashi dari nomor di punggung bajunya dan rambut merahnya._

_Dengan pelan-pelan dan hati-hati, Furihata mengambil langkah kecil. berharap Akashi tidak menyadari keberadaannya._

_Sejenak, dia mempertanyakan alasan mengapa Akashi berdiri sendirian disitu. Dimana anggota tim Rakuzan yang lain? Dia bahkan mengira mereka sudah pulang sedari tadi. Semenjak kaisar Akashi yang absolut telah dikalahkan, mereka pasti amat kecewa._

_Jantung Furihata hampir berhenti berdetak saat pemuda berambut merah itu mendadak menoleh kebelakang, melihatnya dalam usaha mengendap pelan untuk pergi dari situ. _

_Namun hal yang tidak sangka akan dilihatnya adalah…_

_Pemandangan dimana air mata tampak mengalir dari sepasang mata berwarna merah rubi tersebut. Wajah Akashi tampak tidak berkekspresi meski dengan air mata mengalir di kedua sisi wajahnya._

"_Kau…aggota Tim Seirin, kan?" Nada suara Akashi-pun terdengar tenang dan berwibawa membuat Furihata bertanya-tanya apa air mata yang dilihatnya adalah air mata sungguhan atau hanya tipuan mata? Atau, Akashi benar-benar sanggup mengontrol emosinya dengan sempurna._

"_I-iya! Se-selamat sore!" Jawab Furihata setengah menjerit. Dia merasa amat tida nyaman mengetahui sifat Akashi yang tak terduga. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya dalam jarak sedekat ini._

"_Ma-Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu! Aku hanya kebetulan lewat! Sungguh!" Furihata tampak kewalahan mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menjelaskan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba._

"…_Begitu…" Akashi mengaguk, tampaknya alasannya dapat diterima. Membuat Furihata mendesah lega dalam hati. Dia baru akan mengambil langkah balik; dia tidak peduli lagi pada botol minum tersebut. Yang diinginkan Furihata hanyalah secepatnya pergi menjauh dari situ._

_Namun…_

"_Ah…uum….kalau kau tidak keberatan, silahkan pakai ini!" Furihata membuka risleting tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah handuk putih bersih dan menyerahkannya pada pemuda berambut merah yang tampak sedikit terkejut._

_Tangan Furihata sedikit gemetar saat Akashi menerima handuk tersebut._

_Furihata memahami bahwa dia melanggar batasnya; Ini sama sekali bukan urusannya!_

_Namun…sosok Akashi Seijūrō yang agung tampak terkalahkan setelah apa yang mungkin merupakan kekalahan pertama yang dialaminya seumur hidupnya._

_Dia tampak seperti Raja yang jatuh…_

_Raja yang digulingkan dari tahtanya…_

_Rasanya hampir menyakitkan untuk disaksikan secara langsung._

"_k-kalau begitu, s-sampai jumpa lagi!" Furihata buru-buru menyatakan selamat tinggal dengan terbata-bata dan kemudian berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuju jalan yang dilaluinya sebelumnya, berharap dia dapat tiba di pintu keluar secepat mungkin._

_Akashi mengerjap sekali saat melihat sosok Furihata yang kini sudah diluar jangkauan penglihatannya. Kemudian dia melihat kearah kain berwarna putih ditangannya. Setelah beberapa detik, dia bergumam._

"_Orang itu…siapa namanya?" _

* * *

"Aku mengetahui namamu dari kartu siswa dalam dompetmu." Ujar Akashi mengeluarkan sebuah dompet berwarna cokelat dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Furihata.

"A-ah…terima kasih, jadi kau yang membawaku ke rumah sakit?" tanya Furihata sedikit takut, keringat mulai tampak didahinya. "Aku tahu…aku memang berlebihan tapi bilik ini…Kurasa orang tuaku takkan sanggup membayarnya…"

"Tidak perlu mempermasalahkan hal kecil seperti itu, aku yang menanggung seluruh biaya rumah sakit untukmu." Jawab Akashi.

"Eh?! Bagaimana aku bisa menggantinya?!" respon Furihata membuat Akashi menatap kearahnya dengan ekspresi campuran antara kaget dan bingung. Kenapa dia bisa berpikir dia berhutang padanya karena hal ini? Bukannya sudah jelas, dia hanya membalas budi padanya karena Furihata sudah menyelamatkannya.

Sebelum Akashi dapat memberikan penjelasannya yang layak untuk meluruskan kesalah pahaman Furihata, ia mendengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Siapa?" Tanya Akashi, pandangan keduanya kini tertuju pada pintu.

"Ini Sasagawa, saya telah menjemput anggota keluarga dari kediaman Furihata Kōki seperti yang anda minta, tuan muda."

Pintu itu baru terbuka setelah Akashi memberikan ijin dan tampaklah wanita setengah baya mendadak berlari kedalam ruangan, tanpa memperdulikan hal lain selain keselamatan putranya. Dia langsung memeluk Furihata dan menangis tersedu-sedu karena lega. Menunjukkan betapa dia amat khawatir saat mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada anaknya.

"Kōki! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana lukamu? Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" Furihata tampak kebingungan harus menjawab apa pada pertanyaan ibunya yang bertubi-tubi.

Dia amat senang mengetahui ibunya amat mengkhawatirkan kondisinya namun sedikit kewalahan oleh perhatiannya yang berlebihan.

Dia menoleh kesamping dan menemukan tatapan tajam dari Akashi yang diarahkan pada mereka. Furihata menelan ludah saat melihat tatapan tersebut dan sejenak dia berpikir Akashi marah padanya.

Namun, setelah diperhatikannya lebih baik, tatapan itu…lebih berupa…_kecemburuan_.

Tatapan itu menghilang secepat kemunculannya saat Akashi berbalik dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayannya.

"Uwaa! Dia benar-benar Akashi Seijūrō!" Seru Fukuda serentak saat memasuki ruangan dan melihat sosok Akashi.

"Kita harus memastikan kondisi Furihata terlebih dahulu." Kawahara dari belakangnya menepuk pundaknya dan memberinya tatapan 'sudah jelas kan?'

"Apa kau orang yang menyelamatkan anakku?!" Wanita itu berbalik dan menatap Akashi. "Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak!" Wanita itu menggenggam tangan Akashi saat berterima kasih. Kata-katanya penuh dengan rasa syukur. Mata merah itu melembut saat melihat sosok tangan lembut dan kecil yang sedikit gemetar saat menggenggam tangannya namun juga terasa amat hangat. Air mata haru yang mengalir dari mata wanita tersebut cukup untuk menyampaikan rasa terima kasih.

"Itu tidak perlu, Furihata-san." Akashi meletakan telapak tangannya di bahu wanita tersebut untuk menenangkannya. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya." Sambil tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

Reaksinya yang tidak terduga membuat dagu Furihata, Kawahara dan Fukuda hampir lepas saat melihatnya.

Mereka tak pernah menyangka Akashi dapat memperlihatkan ekspresi semacam itu!

"Aku yakin kalian semua," Akashi menoleh sekilas kearah Fukuda dan Kawahara. "Pastilah memiliki banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kalian utarakan." Dia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk setelah melepaskan pegangan ibu Furihata dengan gerakan pelan.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi." Katanya sambil berjalan kearah pintu keluar disusul pelayannya yang setia. Menyadari keberadaannya hanyalah gangguan bagi mereka untuk bersikap terbuka pada Furihata.

Tanpa menoleh kebelakang, Akashi menutup pintu dan meninggalkan tiga pemuda yang masih tertegun bersama wanita setengah baya yang masih menunjukan perhatian yang berlebihan pada Furihata.

.

.

**End of Chapter 2**


	4. Chapter 3 : Secret

**Chapter 3: Secret**

.

.

Akashi memberi tatapan malas kearah rintik hujan yang membasahi permukaan kaca limousin-nya. Tampaklah dinding putih yang merupakan bagian depan mansionnya terbentang luas. Ukuran mansion yang besar itu dikelilingi oleh halaman yang luar biasa luas, membuatnya menjadi bangunan terbesar diseluruh kompleks tersebut.

Mansion bergaya bangunan Jepang tradisional itu tampak menonjol diantara rumah-rumah modern disekitarnya. Sekali lihat, siapapun langsung tahu bahwa tuan rumah mansion itu pastilah bukan rakyat jelata.

Setelah beberapa saat melewati dinding putih itu, limosin hitam tersebut akhirnya tiba didepan gerbang kayu besar yang merupakan pintu masuk utama. Meskipun tampak seperti gerbang kayu dari luar, gerbang itu merupakan gerbang otomatis.

Dibalik gerbang tersebut, tampaklah mansion besar yang hanya tampak atapnya saja dari luar. Tempat itu terdiri dari mansion utama yang paling besar yang terlihat dari luar dan dibelakangnya tampak mansion-mansion yang lebih kecil namun semuanya terhubung dengan mansion utama.

"Selamat datang, Tuan muda." Ujar seorang pelayan wanita yang mengenakan kimono tradisional menyambut kedatangan Akashi sambil membungkuk. Dia adalah kepala pelayan wanita yang melayani keluarga tersebut. Beberapa pelayan lain yang lebih muda dibelakang wanita itu ikut membungkuk menyambut kedatangan sang calon penerus generasi keluarga Akashi.

"Kami telah mempersiapkan makanan dan air panas untuk berendam, mana yang anda inginkan terlebih dahulu?" Tanya wanita itu seraya menerima tas sekolah dan seragam blazer Akashi.

"Aku ingin berendam terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah, kami akan menghangatkan makanan hingga anda selesai berendam." Ujar pelayan itu sebelum memberikan instruksi pada beberapa pelayan yang lebih muda. "Ayah anda telah menitipkan pesan untuk disampaikan pada anda, tuan muda. Beliau ingin anda menemuinya setelah makan malam."

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar informasi tersebut. Ekspresinya tetap tengan sebelum ia menjawab.

"…Aku mengerti." Katanya. "katakan padanya, aku akan siap saat waktunya tiba." Kemudian dia meneruskan langkahnya menelusuri lorong berlantai kayu tersebut hingga akhirnya dia tiba di sebuah ruangan di ujung bagian kanan lorong. Perlahan dia membuka pintu geser tersebut dan melangkah kedalam ruangan kecil yang beralaskan tatami berwarna hijau yang mahal.

Ruangan kecil tersebut adalah ruang altar keluarga.

Akashi berlutut dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada altar dihadapannya. Ekspresi kerasnya telah berganti menjadi ekspresi lembut, penuh kasih sayang di momen dia melayangkan pandangannya kearah foto yang terletak diatas altar tersebut.

Foto adalah foto seorang wanita cantik berambut cokelat muda dengan mata merah yang serupa dengan matanya. Dia tampak berada di pertengahan 30-an umurnya. Dia tengah tersenyum ceria sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Wanita itu adalah wanita yang pernah menjadi pusat kehidupannya saat beliau masih hidup. Orang yang paling berharga yang pernah dimilikinya dalam hidupnya.

"Aku telah kembali, Okaa-sama." Akashi menyapanya dan kemudian membungkuk di hadapan altar tersebut.

Altar tersebut adalah tempat dimana mereka menyimpan memori terakhir akan istri kepala keluarga Akashi yang meninggal 6 tahun yang lalu. Akashi tak pernah melewatkan waktu untuk mengunjungi altarnya setidaknya 2 kali sehari.

Melihat foto ibu-nya membuatnya teringat akan event sebelumnya hari itu diantara Furihata dan ibunya.

Dia past dengan tidak sengaja telah menampakan emosinya lewat ekspresinya, menilai dari tatapan kaget yang terlihat jelas diwajah Furihata. Normalnya, Akashi dapat mengendalikan emosinya secara sempurna dihadapan orang asing. Tetapi, kecemburuan itu bukan sesuatu yang dapat dihentikannya. Rasa iri yang tercipta dari kerinduan yang dalam akan hubungan yang telah lama menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Akashi kemudian menoleh kearah telapak tangannya yang tadi di sentuh oleh ibu Furihata. Dia masih dapat merasakan kehangatan yang ditinggalkan oleh tangan tersebut. Kehangatan yang mirip dengan kehangatan yang tak pernah dirasakannya lagi setelah kematian ibunya.

Dimasa lalu ia sering berjalan disamping ibunya sambil menggandeng tangannya.

Kehangatan tersebut dapat membuat seluruh rasa khawatir dan ragu dalam dirinya menghilang tanpa jejak.

Betapa Ia amat merindukan hari-hari tersebut…masa yang tak mungkin akan kembali kedalam hidupnya…

.

* * *

.

Furihata duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil menatap kearah jendela kaca disamping tempat tidurnya. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam dan jam kunjungan sudah hampir berakhir jadi dia takkan menerima kunjungan siapapun lagi hingga besok.

Fukuda dan Kawahara sudah pulang sedari tadi dan Ibunya sedang pulang ke rumah sebentar untuk mengambil pakaian ganti dan beberapa manga dan majalah yang dimintanya untuk dibawa sekalian.

Sekarang Furihata benar-benar sendirian dalam ruangan besar tersebut, dia merasa sedikit kesepian. Dia tengah membaca episode _adventure shounen_ _Manga_ dinilai dari jump yang tengah pegangnya, dia meminjamnya dari Kawahara sebelum mereka pulang tadi. Namun sekeras apapun usahanya ia tetap tidak bisa fokus membaca serial tersebut.

Kesendirian ini membuat pikirannya menerawang akan kejadian dari masa lalu.

Dia belum benar-benar sembuh dari patah hatinya akan gadis yang ditaksirnya semenjak SMP. Namun mengingat hal tersebut sama seja dengan mengorek luka lama dalam batinnya. Karena itulah dia mencoba untuk merenungkan memori yang lain.

_Wajah tanpa ekspresi dengan air mata yang mengalir itu_… Furihata teringat saat pertemuannya dengan Akashi d lorong tempat pertandingan basket terakhir mereka.

Setelah kejadian itu, Furihata tidak merasa terlalu bersemangat di pesta perayaan mereka. Padahal mereka merayakan dengan makan Yakiniku, makanan yang jarang dimakannya karena harganya yang terbilang mahal untuk ukuran anak SMA. Yang lain tampak amat bersemangat memperebutkan daging sapi yang dipanggang, mengumpulkan sebanyak daging yang dapat mereka tampung di piring mereka.

Koganei bahkan mengambil foto wajah Kagami yang hampir menyerupai pipi hamster yang gembung saat dia memasukan makanan dalam jumlah besar dalam mulutnya. Sepertinya Kagami menolak bahkan untuk menelan daging dimulutnya terlebih dahulu karena akan memperlambat gerakannya untuk mengambil lebih banyak daging.

Furihata ingat malam itu dia tidak terlalu banyak bicara dan hanya diam di tempatnya sambil menyesap minumannya.

_Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat…_

Furihata berbaring diranjangnya dan menatap kearah langit-langit putih diatasnya. Mencoba untuk mengingat memori dari masa lampau, saat dimana ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Ekspresi Akashi yang dilihatnya saat itu entah kenapa terasa familiar.

_Dimana aku melihatnya ya…?_

Dia merasa seakan ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

_Mata merah yang menatap kosong tampak begitu kebingungan…_

Iris cokelat Furihata bergerak mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit kembali ke arah jendela kaca disamping tempat tidurnya. Dia melihat rintik-rintik hujan perlahan turun membasahi permukaan jendela kaca tersebut.

"Aku ingat…hari itu turun salju…"

.

* * *

.

"Haaah?! Dia kena demam?!" Tanya Riko tampak begitu terkejut akan penjelasan Kawahara dan Fukuda. Furihata tidak dapat datang untuk latihan lagi hari ini dan mereka berdua mengatakan dia terkena demam parah.

"Yah…dia tampak parah sekali saat kami mengunjunginya kemarin." Ujar Fukuda dengan keringat dingin. "Iya-kan, Kawahara?!" Dia buru-buru menoleh kearah Kawahara untuk meminta dukungan.

"I-Iya! Dia bahkan tidak bisa turun dari tempat tidurnya!" Kawahara menganguk cepat.

"Apa kalian mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya?" Riko bertanya dengan nada tajam. Dia tidak bisa tidak merasa curiga terhadap kedua juniornya itu. Mereka tampak seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Fukuda dan Kawahara berjengit saat mendapat tatapan tersebut.

"Te-Tentu saja! Kenapa kami harus berbohong soal itu?!"

"Dia tidak menjawab ponselnya karena dia tertidur setelah minum obat!"

"Hmmm, Begitu…" Riko bergumam sambil menaruh jarinya di dagunya. Sejujurnya Riko masih belum benar-benar mempercayai alasan Fukuda dan Kawahara; namun mereka berdua adalah teman terdekat Furihata sehingga ia tidak punya pilihan selain mempercayai mereka.

Setelah Riko berbalik barulah mereka berdua menarik nafas lega.

Fukuda dan Kawahara telah melakukan sesuai apa yang Furihata katakan pada mereka saat mereka mengunjunginya di Rumah sakit.

Dia meminta mereka untuk mendiamkan kejadian tersebut dan juga tentang Akashi. Furihata tidak ingin membuat keributan besar bila tim Seirin mengetahui kondisinya, menilai hasilnya pasti buruk.

"Bagaimana Furihata bisa kena demam?" Tanya Kagami sambil mengangkat alisnya dan bertanya pada Fukuda ditengah latihan pass bersama Kuroko.

"Sepertinya, dia amat shock karena ditolak oleh gadis yang disukainya." Furihata sudah menjelaskan tentang Ogawa Mai pada mereka dan merasa penolakan itu dapat menjadi alasan yang masuk akal bagaimana dia sakit. "Dia menolak untuk makan dan istirahat dan akhirnya dia malah jadi sakit."

"Haah? Dia bodoh ya? Jadi sakit gara-gara masalah cewek." Kagami berujar sambil terkekeh mengejek. "Dia membuat kami khawatir untuk masalah bodoh begitu." Dibalik tawa mencemooh Kagami tersebut, Fukuda dapat merasakan nada lega menandakan dia merasa tenang setelah mengetahui Furihata baik-baik saja. Tiba-tiba dia merasa amat bersalah harus berbohong pada mereka. Tim Seirin yang lain pasti amat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Furihata.

"Kau tidak boleh mengejek teman yang sedang kesusahan kagami, kau-kan tidak tahu rasanya ditolak." Nasihat koganei yang berdiri disampingnya yang dibalas Kagami dengan mendecih pelan.

"Tenang saja Senpai," Kuroko menambahkan dengan wajah datarnya. "Kagami-kun selalu payah dalam menghadapi masalah sensitif, kata-kata saja takkan dapat merubah pemahamannya yang minim." Kemudian dia tidak mengacuhkan Kagami yang marah-marah sambil berseru 'Kuroko, sialan kau!' yang terdengar saat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Fukuda dan Kawahara hanya dapat menonton perkelahian antar Kagami dan Kuroko, dimana mereka kejar-kejaran keliling lapangan dengan tawa renyah hingga Riko menghentikan mereka berdua dan mengancam akan menambah waktu latihan mereka bila mereka terus bertindak bodoh.

.

"Haah…Aku benar-benar ketakutan tadi saat sang pelatih melihat kita dengan tatapan tajam." Kata Kawahara sambil menghela nafas panjang. Saat ini mereka tengah bertugas untuk membersihkan gym setelah latihan selesai. Kemarin adalah bagian Kagami dan Kuroko jadi hari ini giliran mereka. Biasanya mereka mengerjakannya bertiga dengan Furihata.

"Yah, setidaknya mereka mempercayai alasan itu, setidaknya semuanya baik-baik saja." Ujar Fukuda seraya mengambil salah satu dari bola-bola basket dilantai dan mulai mengelapnya.

"Untuk saat ini…aku tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan pasti, apalagi pelatih tampak amat meragukan alasan tersebut…" Ujar Kawahara.

Menurut kata-kata Furihata dia akan keluar dari rumah sakit dalam waktu sekitar 2 minggu setelah lukanya sembuh. Mereka tahu cepat atau lambat mereka harus mencari alasan lain untuk menjelaskan alasan absennya Furihata beberapa hari kedepan.

"Aku bisa mengerti sih, alasannya tidak mau membuat keributan, tapi kedepannya akan sulit untuk kita…" Kata Fukuda dan kemudian bertopang dagu setelah selesai membersihkan bola terakhir.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja-" Kata-kata Fukuda terhenti di tengah saat ia mengenali suara yang bertanya tersebut bukan milik Kawahara dan teman botaknya kini tampak tertegun melihat sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang dibelakangnya. Perlahan Fukuda menoleh dan menemukan Kiyoshi yang tersenyum lebar.

"Uwaaah! Kiyoshi-san!" Fukuda buru-buru berdiri kemudian mundur dari tempatnya. Bola yang tadi dipegangnya terjatuh dan kemudian jatuh memantul ke permukaan dinding kayu yang datar.

"Selamat sore." Kiyoshi menyapa mereka dengan senyuman lembutnya seperti biasa. Bagaimana mungkin mereka berdua tidak menyadari kehadirannya sama sekali?! Kiyoshi-kan tidak bisa menggunakan Misdirection seperti Kuroko!

"E-eh…sejak kapan, Kiyoshi-san ada disini?" Tanya Kawahara dan Fukuda disaat bersamaan. Keduanya tampak benar-benar gugup.

"Hmm? Semenjak Fukuda mengatakan kedepannya akan sulit bagi kalian." Jawab Kiyoshi dengan tampang polos. Kata-katanya seketika membuat Fukuda dan Kawahara mendesah lega, setidaknya Kiyoshi tidak mendengar percakapan mereka yang sebelumnya.

"Jadi…apa yang mengganggu kalian?" Tanya Kiyoshi lagi, memberi kedua juniornya tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"I-i-itu..itu…latihan yang diberikan pelatih!" Ujar Kawahara buru-buru menyebutkan alasan pertama yang terpikirkan olehnya.

"Be-benar! Semua persendianku jadi sakit karena latihan yang berat itu!" Tambah Fukuda sambil merenggangkan lengannya, memijat pundaknya agar terkesan lebih realistis.

"Oh ya? Kukira latihan sebelum Winter Cup jauh lebih berat?" Kiyoshi memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung. "Yah, sudahlah, setidaknya bukan sesuatu yang penting." Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengangkat bahu dan tertawa kecil membuat Fukuda dan kawahara kembali mendesah lega.

"Kukira itu sesuatu yang penting, misalnya seperti bagaimana aku melihat kalian kemarin berjalan tergesa-gesa melewati lorong rumah sakit." Pernyataan yang dikatakan dengan nada kasual oleh Kiyoshi membuat Fukuda dan Kawahara membeku ditempat.

"Eh? Ke-kemarin? K-kau ada di rumah sakit?" Tanya Fukuda dengan terbata-bata.

"Aku harus menjalani pemeriksaan rutin akan kakiku agar aku tahu aku tidak memperparah kondisiku." Ujar Kiyoshi menjelaskan.

"Tadinya aku bertanya-tanya apa pernyataanmu tadi ada hubungannya dengan kalian diantar oleh pemuda dengan setelan pakaian formal berwarna hitam dengan wanita setengah baya yang mirip dengan Furihata menuju ruangan VIP." Kata Kiyoshi lagi. "Lalu kemudian, beberapa menit kemudian aku melihat pria yang sama mengikuti Akashi Seijūrō keluar ruangan tersebut."

"Apa kalian bisa menjelaskan semuanya?" Kiyoshi menoleh kearah mereka san memperlihatkan senyumannya yang paling ramah dan saat itulah Fukuda dan Kawahara menyadari mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjelaskan semuanya pada Kiyoshi.

Orang ini mungkin sering terlihat seperti orang yang santai dan lamban namun dia sebenarnya amat observant akan keadaan disekelilingnya.

.

"Heeh…jadi itu yang terjadi…" Kiyoshi bergumam mengerti setelah mendengar cerita Fukuda dan Kawahara. "Aku bisa paham kenapa dia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mengetahui kejadian itu." Katanya lagi sambil menganguk dan menutup matanya. "Kalau sampai ketahuan pasti akan timbul masalah besar."

"Bukannya kami tidak mengerti, tapi apa tidak sebaiknya ia menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya daripada berbohong?" Fukuda mengangkat bahunya dan menyandarkan punggungnya kearah dinding. "Maksudku, dengan begitu dia tidak perlu dimarahi pelatih dan semuanya takkan mengasihaninya tau memperlakukannya seperti orang bodoh karena menganggapnya sakit karena ditolak cewek."

Fukuda tidak dapat menyalahkan Kagami ataupun Hyuuga yang mengejek Furihata karena mereka tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya dibalik keadaannya. Namun sebagai teman baik Furihata sekaligus orang yang mengetahui kebenaran dibalik kisah tersebut, ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak merasa kesal pada mereka dan Furihata sendiri karena tidak mau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Fukuda…" Kawahara menatapnya, memberikannya pandangan simpatik saat melihat ekspresi serius diwajah Fukuda.

"Kau memang ada benarnya." Kiyoshi terkekeh kecil mendengar pengakuan juniornya, Fukuda benar-benar orang memperhatikan sahabat-sahabatnya. 'Tapi, harus kukatakan Furihata memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang benar."

'Eh? Kenapa?" Fukuda tampak sedikit terkejut mendengar seniornya yang bijaksana mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Dia memilih untuk berbohong akan kondisinya dan menjadi bahan ejekan daripada membuat yang lain khawatir bila ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya." Kiyoshi mengganti arah tatapannya ke arah lantai. Ada nada bangga dan kagum dalam suaranya saat ia berbicara lagi. "Furihata, benar-benar orang yang baik hati ya?"

Fukuda dan Kawahara terdiam dan kemudian ikut menatap kearah lantai setelah mendengar penjelasan tersebut. Sejauh yang mereka tahu, Furihata adalah salah satu orang yang paling baik yang pernah mereka temui.

Memang benar, dia sering ketakutan akan banyak hal dan selalu ragu-ragu setiap kali menghadapi konfrontasi langsung, namun dia orang yang selalu berusaha untuk tidak merepotkan orang-orang disekelilingnya.

"Yah, kurasa dia memang seperti itu…" Ujar Kawahara dengan suara pelan. Di depannya tampak Fukuda yang masih terdiam.

"Tapi aku lumayan terkejut saat mengetahui dia bisa berbuat hal seceroboh itu! Menyerang orang yang memegang senjata, kalau aku tidak mengenalnya, aku akan mengatakan itu tindakan bunuh diri!" Komentar Kiyoshi. Ia terdengar antara protektif akan keselamatan Furihata dan marah akan kecerobohannya.

"Yah…kami juga terkejut saat mendengar bagian itu sih, ternyata Furihata bisa bertindak bodoh begitu." Fukuda menambahkan dengan desahan panjang. Terserahlah, setidaknya dia bahagia temannya masih hidup dan kini kondisinya mulai pulih.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau aku menemani kalian untuk berkunjung besok? Aku ingin melihat kondisi Furihata." Kiyoshi bertanya dan menoleh kearah mereka dengan ekspresi ceria.

"Eh…eh…ka-kalau hanya Kiyoshi-san sih…" Jawab Kawahara dengan ragu-ragu sambil mnggaruk pipinya.

Kalau hanya Kiyoshi, Furihata takkan marah pada mereka, ya-kan?

.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**A/N** :

Akhirnya chapter ini kepublish juga!^^

Di chapter ini ada hint akan masa lalu Furihata dan Akashi tapi nanti akan dijelaskan di chapter berikut-berikutnya.

Di fic unexpected Revelation dibagian Furihata ngomong dia nggak punya apa-apa kan? Dia memang nggak punya apa-apa dibidang basket selain keberuntungan sekali-sekali, karena itulah aq menonjolkan sikapnya yang baik hati di sini. Dia tipe orang yang rendah diri dan nggak keberatan dicemooh tapi dia bisa jadi berani saat dia memiliki hal yang harus dilindungi seperti itulah (KyaaaXD kayak karakter utama dari _Shounen manga_! emg dy dari _Shounen Manga_ kali!)

Kebaikan hatinya itu nanti yang bakal menaklukan Akashi. Oh iya, sebagai tambahan Akashi yang bakalan selalu muncul disini itu Akashi yang asli yang iris matanya merah dua-dua.

Akashi emperor bakal muncul nanti disaat2 dramatis, di fic ini dy blm ngilang sih -_-" cuman 'tertidur' aja

Sekian dari pesan author dan banyak terima kasih bagi semua yang berkenan membaca fic ini :D


	5. Chapter 4 : First day back to school

**Chapter 4: First day back to school**

* * *

.

.

.

"Yo! Aku datang untuk menjengukmu, Furihata! "Furihata menatap dengan mata membulat lebar tak berkedip kearah sosok jangkung yang tersenyum cerah ketika ia memasuki ruangan.

"Ki-Kiyoshi-san? Kenapa? "Dia bertanya ketika laki-laki berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari Fukuda dan Kawahara jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu bersama-sama dengan mereka hari ini." Dia menjelaskan dan Furihata melirik tajam kearah dua laki-laki yang berdiri di belakang Kiyoshi.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami belum memberitahu yang lain," Kiyoshi berkata lagi saat melihat kerutan pada ekspresi Furihata. Langsung menyadari masalah yang mengganggu pemuda berambut cokelat karamel itu.

"Wah, wah, ada wajah baru hari ini." Ibu Furihata berkomentar dengan senyum ketika dia memasuki ruangan dan melihat Kiyoshi.

"Oh, selamat sore, Bibi." Kiyoshi berbalik dan menyapa wanita tersebut dan tersenyum balik kearahnya.

Kiyoshi sudah terlibat dalam obrolan akrab dengan ibu Furihata. Dia tampak seperti dia memiliki pesona alami untuk bergaul dengan orang-orang tua dan hewan.

"Kami tidak punya pilihan, Kiyoshi-san berada di rumah sakit di hari kami datang untuk melihatmu..." Kawahara mengakui dengan suara rendah, menolak untuk menatap mata Furihata secara langsung dan mengalihkan pendangannya ke lantai.

"Apa boleh buat kan?" Fukuda berusaha untuk mendukung Kawahara.

Masih Furihata memberi mereka pandangan yang tidak disetujui dengan wajah datar sementara lintas lengannya.

"Aku membawa semangka hari ini, silahkan dimakan!" Kata Kiyoshi dengan ceria dan mengeluarkan kotak makan besar dari tasnya lalu membukanya menampilkan tumpukan semangka yang diiris rapi di dalam.

"Terima kasih banyak, kau pasti sudah repot-repot membawanya ke sini." Ibu Furihata tampaknya sangat senang, dia amat menghargai kebaikan Kiyoshi.

"Tidak masalah bibi, jarang bisa dapat yang seperti ini jadi kita harus saling berbagi," kata Kiyoshi dengan senyum sebelum menoleh kearah Furihata "Furihata, kau pasti bosan dengan makanan rumah sakit kan?"

"Eh? Y-ya! Aku akan senang untuk mencoba beberapa potong. "Furihata menjawab dan dengan cepat menoleh kearah seniornya tersebut dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan meminjam beberapa piring dan garpu dari staf rumah sakit, Kawahara-kun dan Fukuda-kun bisa tolong bantu aku?" Ujar Furihata ibu sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Melihat kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dari interogasi Furihata; Kawahara dan Fukuda segera mengikuti wanita itu keluar dari ruangan.

"Oi! Tunggu, Kawahara! Fukuda! "

"Jangan marah pada mereka, seperti yang mereka katakan. aku melihat mereka dihari mereka datang untuk mengunjungimu." Kata Kiyoshi sambil duduk di kursi di sebelah tempat tidur Furihata.

"Kiyoshi-san ..." Furihata terdiam sejenak. "Jadi itu berarti yang lain sudah ..."

"Tidak, mereka belum tahu apa-apa." Kiyoshi mengatakan membuat Furihata tampaknya agak meringankan tapi dengan cepat menambahkan. "Tapi rasanya Riko sudah mencurigai alasan absenmu beberapa hari terakhir."

"Aah ... pelatih ... benar juga, aku sama sekali lupa, aku akan berhadapan dengan neraka dalam bentuk latihan setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit ya ..." Furihata menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya saat ia membayangkan pelatihan intensif yang akan diterimanya setelah ia sembuh.

"Hahaha! kau akan baik-baik saja! "Kiyoshi tertawa dan kemudian menepuk bahunya.

"Kiyoshi-san ..." gumam Furihata, merasa sedikit aman dan bahagia.

Sebelum ekspresi Kiyoshi berubah sepenuhnya dari riang ke wajah datar dan putus asa serta menambahkan. "Mungkin."

"Kenapa 'mungkin'? Kenapa kau harus menambahkan kata itu setelah kau membuatku merasa sedikit lebih baik ?! " protes Furihata dengan air mata komikal mengalir dari matanya menyerupai air terjun.

"Aku mendengar apa yang terjadi dari Fukuda dan Kawahara." Kiyoshi mengatakan dengan nada serius.

"Ah ... ya ..." Furihata menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar ceroboh!" Kiyoshi memarahinya membuat Furihata melihat ke bawah, tampaknya menyesal dan kecewa pada saat yang sama.

Kiyoshi Teppei adalah salah satu senior yang amat dikagumi Furihata. Dia seperti figur seorang kakak baginya. Kesabaran, kebaikan, determinasi dan keberaniannya karena semua itu Kiyoshi telah menjadi seorang idola baginya, seseorang yang menjadi panutan baginya dalam menempuh perjalanan hidup semasa remajanya.

"Maafkan aku ..." jawab Furihata dengan nada pelan hampir terdengar seperti bisikan. Dia tidak ingin orang yang ia kagumi melihat sisi buruk dari dirinya. Dia kemudian mendengar Kiyoshi mendesah.

"Maa, setidaknya kau selamat dan baik-baik saja." Kiyoshi menjawab dengan nada hangat dan santai seperti biasanya dan kemudian menepuk kepala laki-laki berambut cokelat dengan tangannya yang besar dan hangat, Membuat ekspresi Furihata menjadi cerah saat mendengar kata-katanya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka orang yang kau selamatkan ternyata adalah Akashi Seijuro! Suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan! "Kata Kiyoshi sambil tertawa geli.

"Tidak ... Aku tidak akan menyebut itu kebetulan yang menyenangkan ..." Furihata menghindari tatapan Kiyoshi dan berbicara dengan nada suram.

"Setidaknya itu menjelaskan bagaimana kau dapat diopname di kamar mahal seperti ini!" Kiyoshi berkomentar saat melihat sekitar ruangan tersebut.

"Nah, itu memang salah satu hal yang harus disyukuri,"

" Kuharap kau akan segera pulih dan keluar dari rumah sakit, semuanya menantikanmu kembali." Kata Kiyoshi lagi, kali ini dengan nada tenang dan ekspresi santai.

"Yah, aku tahu bahwa akan ada pelatihan intensif untukku dari pelatih saat aku kembali ke sekolah nanti ..." Furihata menggaruk tengkuknya sebelum menambahkan.

"Tapi ... aku ..." _Apa keberadaan orang sepertiku benar-benar dibutuhkan?_ Dia tidak bisa mengatakan bagian tersebut.

Setelah insiden malam itu, Furihata tidak bisa menghilangkan pikiran negatif itu dari benaknya.

"Semuanya menunggu kepulanganmu." Kata Kiyoshi sekali lagi, memahami apa yang membebani pikiran Furihata. "Mereka semua mengkhawatirkanmu," Kiyoshi lalu terkekeh sedikit.

"Mereka mungkin sulit untuk menunjukan atau mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi mereka semua mengkhawatirkanmu ketika kau tidak masuk sekolah dan datang latihan." mata cokelat tua yang tenang itu bertemu pandang dengan cokelat karamel yang melebar kaget. "Karena kau adalah anggota tim yang berharga dari klub basket Seirin."

Furihata tertegun saat ia mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut Kiyoshi. Dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu saat pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan ibunya datang kembali bersama dengan Fukuda dan Kawahara, membawa piring dengan irisan semangka tertata rapi di atas.

"Ini untukmu," kata Ibunya sambil memberikan salah satu piring untuk anaknya.

"Dan ini adalah untukmu, Kiyoshi-kun." Dia mengatakan dan memberikan piring lain untuk Kiyoshi yang menerima piring itu dengan senyum lebar sambil berterima kasih.

Furihata tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah Kiyoshi memutuskan untuk bergabung dalam percakapan dengan ibu Furihata bersama dengan Kawahara dan Fukuda. Mereka tampak cukup asyik mengobrol membuat Furihata memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu.

Entah kenapa mendengar bahwa seluruh rekan satu timnya begitu menghargainya membuat Furihata benar-benar bahagia. Sangat senang hingga ia merasa seakan dia bisa menangis penuh sukacita.

"Ada apa Furihata? Mengapa kamu menangis? "Furihata mendengar Fukuda tiba-tiba berkomentar dan menyadari air mata yang menetes dari matanya.

"Apakah kamu baik-baik saja? Apakah kau merasa sakit atau sesuatu? "Ibunya bertanya, merasa sangat khawatir akan kondisinya.

"Ti-tidak, bukan apa-apa ... hanya kelilipan saja kok." Furihata menjawab, dengan cepat menghapus air matanya.

Dia merasa benar-benar terberkati karena bisa menjadi bagian dari tim yang hebat seperti tim Basketball Seirin!

.

* * *

.

Satu minggu kemudian ...

Kondisi Furihata telah menjadi jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dia sekarang bisa berjalan di atas kedua kakinya; infusnya telah dilepaskan karena ia tidak membutuhkan benda tersebut lagi sehingga ia bisa menggerakkan tangan kanannya secara bebas. Mereka mengatakan dia mungkin akan keluar dari rumah sakit lebih cepat dari yang mereka duga.

Meskipun ia merasa senang, Furihata punya satu masalah ...

"Aku bosan ~" Furihata menghela napas berat dan membenamkan kepalanya di bantalnya. Hari ini, Kiyoshi, Kawahara dan Fukuda tidak bisa datang untuk mengunjunginya karena mereka harus membantu mempersiapkan festival budaya sekolah yang akan datang. Ibunya juga memutuskan untuk kembali pulang karena kondisi Furihata secara bertahap semakin baik, dan karena ayahnya terus megkonsumsi makanan instan yang tidak sehat dan makanan dari kombini sejak ibunya harus tinggal bersamanya di rumah sakit.

Dengan itu tidak ada yang menjadi teman bicaranya dan hal tersebut membuat Furihata menjadi benar-benar bosan.

"Aku ingin pergi ke luar ..." bisiknya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sudah sangat lama sekali sejak terakhir ia melangkah ke luar kamar, ia tetap tinggal di kamarnya sejak ibunya melarang dia untuk pergi ke luar dari kamarnya, Ibunya takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya mengetahui kondisinya yang masih belum pulih benar.

Furihata hendak berguling ke sisinya ketika ia mendengar ketukan berasal dari luar pintu. "Masuklah." Dia menjawab, berpikir itu mungkin itu hanya perawat yang datang untuk memeriksa suhu badannya atau sesuatu.

"Maafkan intrusi saya." Telinga Furihata mempertajam saat ia mendengar suara familiar pemilik pemuda berambut merah.

"A-Akashi-san!" Kata pemilik mata cokelat karamel sambil cepat-cepat berbalik.

"Selamat sore, kuharap aku tidak mengganggumu," Akashi berbicara dengan nada yang sopan seperti biasanya saat ia melangkah ke dalam ruangan.

"Ti-tidak, tidak sama sekali! Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka akan melihatmu tiba-tiba mengunjungiku. "Furihata menjawab, masih setegang pertemuan mereka sebelumnya.

"Aku mendengar bahwa kau akan keluar lebih cepat dari yang mereka perkirakan, mungkin sehari setelah besok jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu sebelum kau keluar dari rumah sakit." Ujar Akashi saat ia mengambil tempat duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur Furihata. "Bagaimana kondisimu ?"

"Ehm ... aku sudah jauh lebih sehat sejak saat itu." Laki-laki berambut coklat menjawab dengan anggukan dan setengah gemetar. "I-Ini semua berkatmu..."

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku hanya membalas budi." Akashi mengatakan sambil mendesah kecil.

"Aku belum melihat ibu atau teman-temanmu hari ini," komentar Akashi saat ia menatap ke sekeliling ruangan.

"A-ah, yang lain tidak bisa datang hari ini dan I-ibuku memutuskan untuk pulang kemarin, dia dan ayah akan datang menjemputku ketika aku keluar dari rumah sakit." Furihata menjelaskan.

"Begitu rupanya..." Akashi mengangguk mengerti.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama setelah itu. Menyadari tidak ada yang dapat mereka bicarakan lagi.

Furihata takut jika ia berbicara secara kasual pada Akashi, ia akan menyinggungya. Ia masih ingat dengan sangat jelas kata yang pertama kali Akashi katakan kepadanya pada pertemuan pertama mereka.

_Ada seseorang yang tidak sepantasnya berada di sini, maaf tapi apa kau bisa meninggalkan kami? _

Meskipun kata-kata tersebut dikatakan oleh Sisi kaisar Akashi, perkataan tersebut memberi kesan bahwa laki-laki berambut merah tersebut menyatakan bahwa Furihata tidak layak untuk berdiri di level yang sederajat dengannya.

Sementara Akashi berpikir bahwa Furihata melihatnya sebagai sosok yang menakutkan. Laki-laki berambut coklat itu masih sering gemetar ketika ia berbicara kepadanya, bahkan sampai sekarang.

Entah bagaimana, membuat Akashi sulit untuk terlibat percakapan yang normal dengan Furihata tanpa dia tersentak atau gagap karena takut dan gugup.

"Sebenarnya ... aku sedikit bosan, apakah kau ingin ... entahlah, menemani aku untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar kawasan rumah sakit?" Laki-laki berambut cokelat karamel itu-pun bertanya dengan sedikit canggung untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Aku ... tidak keberatan." Furihata harus mengatakan, ia sedikit terkejut ketika ia melihat ekspresi Akashi menjadi sedikit lebih cerah saat menyetujui sarannya. Sejujurnya, dia yakin dia melihat rasa lega di dalam mata merah yang menatapnya.

"K-kalau begitu ... bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan di sekitar halaman rumah sakit ...?"

.

"Hmmmh! Rasanya Menyenang~kan ! "Furihata meregangkan tangannya dan membiarkan udara segar mengisi paru-parunya. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia melangkah di luar ruangan, di bawah sinar matahari yang hangat. "Semua bagian tubuhku kram dan tegang karena terus duduk tanpa melakukan apa-apa sepanjang hari."

"Tampaknya kau benar-benar bosan." Akashi berkomentar seraya tertawa kecil akan reaksi Furihata.

"Yah ... siapa pun akan merasa seperti itu bila yang kau lakukan sepanjang hari adalah tiduran diatas tempat tidur dan menatap jendela." Furihata menjawab sambil sedikit mendesah.

"Aku penasaran akan perkembangan anggota yang lain di klub basket, apa yang tengah mereka lakukan, ya?" _aku tidak dapat membayangkan latihan seberat apa yang akan diberikan Kantoku padaku_ ... Furihata tidak menyuarakan bagian terakhir tapi ekspresi ketakutannya terlihat jelas; membuat wajahnya lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

Ekspresi Furihata berubah menjadi kebingungan ketika ia melihat Akashi mengulurkan tangan kearahnya.

"Aku baru ingat, aku belum mengucapkan selamat kepadamu untuk memenangkan pertandingan." Akashi langsung menjelaskan. "Selamat karena telah memenangkan piala Winter Cup."

"Eh?... T-terima kasih ... "_Entah kenapa rasanya aneh, melihat kapten Rakuzan memberi selamat padaku_ ... Furihata berpikir, berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan kegelisahan saat ia menerima jabatan tangan tersebut.

"B-bagaimana denganmu? Maksudku bagaimana kabar Rakuzan? "Furihata kembali bertanya, sedikit tergagap.

Akashi terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Furihata. "Maaf, tapi tampaknya aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu."

"Ah! Maafkan aku! kau tidak perlu menjawab jika kau tidak ingin-"

Akashi sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya sebelum Furihata menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Karena aku telah mengundurkan diri dari Rakuzan klub basket, aku sudah mengajukan surat pengunduran diri." Kata laki-laki berambut merah dengan tenang mengabaikan tatapan lebar menunjukan rasa terkejut yang besar yang ia terima dari laki-laki berambut coklat itu.

"Eeeh ?!" mata Furihata hampir menonjol keluar saat ia mendengar berita yang mengejutkan tersebut. Dia mengerti Akashi pasti merasa putus asa akan kekalahan yang pertama kali dialaminya dalam hidupnya, tapi untuk berpikir dia meninggalkan klub basket begitu dicintainya karena hal tersebut sama sekali tidak terpikirkan oleh Furihata.

"Ke-kenapa ?! Ini terlalu mendadak! Apakah itu karena Winter Cup?"

"Aku tidak akan menyangkal alasan tersebut mungkin menjadi salah satu bagian dalam pertimbanganku sebelum aku mencampai konklusi ini , meskipun itu bukanlah penyebab utama," Akashi menoleh kearah Furihata yang tampak masih sedikit panik. "aku bisa menjamin, kau tidak perlu merasa bertanggung jawab atas keputusan yang kubuat."

"Eh ... tapi ..."

"Maafkan kelancanganku, tetapi jika kau tidak keberatan bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Akashi menatap Furihata, membuat pandangan mereka bertemu. Furihata terkejut menemukan ada tidak ada emosi dalam kelereng merah milik Akashi.

"Y-ya?" Furihata cepat mengangguk.

"Apa alasanmu bermain basket?"

"Eh?" Furihata tampaknya sedikit bingung, mengapa Akashi akan berpikir pertanyaan ini akan menyinggung perasaannya?

"Yah, aku pernah menyukai seorang cewek, dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan mempertimbangkan untuk berpacaran denganku jika aku dapat menjadi nomor satu dalam sesuatu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memulai dari basket." Furihata berhenti untuk sementara dan bergeser tatapannya ke tanah. Kenangan akan cinta pertamanya membanjiri pikirannya sekali lagi.

"Setelah kami menang, aku ... memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya sekali lagi, tapi aku ditolak lagi, konyol bukan?" Furihata mengeluarkan tawa pahit. "Kau tahu? Malam ketika _insiden_ itu terjadi ... "

"Maaf, aku past kedengaran sangat bodoh bukan?" Furihata menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan kegugupan dan rasa malunya.

"Tidak, kupikir tidak masalah apapun alasanmu selama kau ingin bermain." Akashi menyatakan hal tersebut dengan nada datar, tidak ada nada ejekan atau mengasihani dalam suaranya.

"Yah, mungkin awalnya seperti itu ... tapi sekarang kupikir aku benar-benar diberkati karena aku memutuskan untuk bermain basket." Senyum lembut muncul di bibir Furihata ketika gambar tim Seirin muncul di benaknya.

"Karena itulah aku dapat bertemu dan bergabung dengan tim yang amat berharga,"

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu menoleh sekali lagi kearah Akashi dan bertanya balik. "Bagaimana denganmu Akashi-san? Apa yang membuatmu ingin bermain basket? "

"Aku ..." Akashi bergumam saat gambaran wajah ibunya tersenyum sambil memujinnya saat dia sekali lagi berhasil memasukan bola basket ke dalam ring muncul di pikirannya.

Sebelum dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Furihata, suara ringtone ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering membuat Akashi tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ya? Apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Anda? "Akashi menjawab panggilan tersebut. "Saya mengerti, Saya akan ke sana segera. "

"Aku minta maaf, tapi bisa kita melanjutkan percakapan ini di lain waktu? aku harus pergi sekarang untuk menemui klien ayah. "

"O-tentu saja! kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, bagaimanapun kau sudah jauh-jauh datang untuk mengunjungiku di sini! " Furihata merasa tidak enak jika dia mengganggu jadwal Akashi.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu kembali ke kamarmu." Tawar Akashi, mengetahui kondisi Furihata belum sepenuhnya pulih belum.

"Ti-tidak! Tidak apa-apa! Aku bisa kembali sendiri ! "Furihata menolak. " Ini adalah ideku untuk pergi berjalan-jalan ke luar, aku ingin menikmati udara segar untuk sedikit lama lagi."

"Baiklah, tapi ingat jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu."

"Y-ya! Terima kasih banyak! "

"... Kalau begitu, aku berharap kita dapat bertemu lagi dilain waktu." Akashi berkata sambil melanjutkan langkahnya untuk keluar dari halaman rumah sakit meninggalkan Furihata.

"Y-ya, sampai kita bertemu lagi!" Furihata mengangguk seraya memperhatikan sosok laki-laki berambut merah itu menghilang ke dalam limusin eksklusif yang telah menunggu di halaman depan.

.

* * *

.

Sehari setelah Furihata keluar dari rumah sakit dia akhirnya siap untuk kembali ke sekolah. Meskipun dia agak kesulitan dalam mengikuti pelajaran. Fukuda dan Kawahara telah mencoba untuk membantunya sebisa mungkin dengan meminjamkan dia buku catatan mereka untuk disalin saat ia berada di rumah sakit, meskipun Furihata menghargai kebaikan mereka, ia menemukan banyak kekurangan dalam catatan mereka dan bahkan ada beberapa bagian dalam catatan mereka yang tidak dapat dipahaminya.

Kuroko adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat diandalkan dalam meminjam catatan. Karena ia satu-satunya murid tahun pertama yang memperhatikan pelajaran dengan baik meskipun nilainya hanya rata-rata . namun remaja berambut biru muda itu merupakan pilihan yang masih lebih baik daripada Kagami.

"Apakah kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja, pergi ke sekolah sehari setelah keluar dari rumah sakit?" Ibu Furihata bertanya kepadanya ketika ia hendak memakai sepatunya. "Bagaimana kalau meminta ijin absen satu atau dua hari? Kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri kalau kau memaksakan diri."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Kaa-san. kan ada Fukuda dan Kawahara yang membantuku kalau terjadi apa-apa, kau tidak perlu khawatir. "Dia menunjuk pada dua orang teman setianya yang sudah menunggu di pintu luar untuk menjemputnya sehingga mereka bisa pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama.

"Apa boleh buat, kalau begitu berhati-hatilah jangan sampai kecapekan dan selamat jalan." Kata Ibunya sambil mengantar anaknya ke pintu depan.

"Baik! Aku pergi dulu!" Ujar Furihata, melambai pada ibunya sebelum menutup pintu depan rumahnya.

"Tapi, menurutku ibumu benar, akan lebih baik jika kau tinggal di rumah selama satu atau dua hari untuk memastikan kau sudah sepenuhnya sembuh. "Fukuda berkomentar ketika mereka tengah berjalan melalui jalan menuju sekolah.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku baik-baik saja! kau tidak perlu terus memperlakukan aku seperti orang sakit! "Furihata menjawab sedikit kesal. Sepertinya perhatian ibunya yang berlebihan menular pada teman-temannya menilai dari sikap protektif mereka yang juga ingin dia tinggal di rumah, tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Tapi, bakal jadi masalah jika kau pingsan di tengah-tengah latihan, tahu?" Kata Fukuda menjawab sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kalian bisa saja membawaku ke ruang kesehatan sekolah, kan?" Furihata menyarankan dengan setengah memohon.

"Itu merepotkan!" Fukuda membalas dengan cepat.

"Eeeh ?!"

"Jujur saja, kau itu tidak ringan tahu!" Kawahara menambahkan, setuju dengan pendapat Fukuda. Mereka tidak mau repot-repot menggotong beban seberat 60kg ke ruang kesehatan sekolah.

Jumlah siswa yang berpapasan dengan mereka di jalanan semakin meningkat ketika mereka menelusuri jalanan menuju gerbang sekolah, ada siswa yang datang dengan sepeda, beberapa gadis-gadis yang sibuk memeriksa email pada telepon genggamnya dan beberapa siswa yang berjalan dalam kelompok seperti mereka.

Ketika mereka memasuki halaman sekolah, Terlihat banyak orang asing berbondong-bondong mewawancarai anggota tim Seirin.

"Ng? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa ada begitu banyak orang di sekitar halaman sekolah kita?" Tanya Furihata dengan bingung sambil celingukan.

"Ah? Itu adalah wartawan kurasa? Mereka sudah berkeliaran di sini akhir-akhir ini, beberapa saat setelah kau masuk rumah sakit. "Kawahara memberitahunya.

"Eh? Sekolah kami diwawancarai? Tapi kenapa? " Furihata bertanya tampak bertambah bingung.

"Bo~doh! Apa kau lupa? kita memenangkan Winter cup! kita mengalahkan seluruh anggota Kiseki No Sedai!"

"Untuk sekolah dengan klub basket yang baru terbentuk dua tahun lalu itu jelas merupakan berita besar, terutama karena kita mengalahkan klub-klub basket yang sering muncul di majalah." Itu benar, sebagai klub basket yang baru berdiri 2 tahun yang lalu dari sekolah tanpa nama dapat mengalahkan sekolah terkuat yang berada di puncak sejak awal Winter Cup adalah benar-benar merupakan sebuah keajaiban!

"Meskipun sebagian besar mereka hanya mewawancarai pelatih, kapten dan Kagami dan Kuroko dengan anggota regular lainnya."

_"Bench-warmer_ seperti kita tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan apapun, ya?" Furihata berkomentar dengan tertawa basi menggambarkan bagaimana tidak pentingnya peran mereka dibandingkan dengan anggota yang lain.

"Ah! Aku ingat dia! Orang dengan nomor punggung 12! "Salah satu wartawan menyadari kehadiran Furihata dan menunjuk ke arahnya dan kemudian bergegas menuju laki-laki berambut cokelat yang terkejut sebelum diikuti oleh wartawan yang lain.

"Benar! Dia pernah diturunkan untuk menghadapi kapten Rakuzan bukan? "

"Maaf, jika Anda tidak keberatan kita bisa mewawancarai Anda sebentar?"

"Eh? A-aku? "Furihata berkedip kebingungan saat para wartawan berdesakan mendorong mic di hadapannya.

"Kita pergi lebih dulu ke ruang ganti," Fukuda dan Kawahara berkata dengan nada dingin saat mereka berjalan pergi, jelas iri melihat Furihata menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Tunggu! Fukuda! Kawahara! kenapa kalian marah ?! "Furihata bertanya dengan nada bingung tetapi tampaknya mereka mengabaikannya.

"Bisakah Anda menjawab beberapa pertanyaan bagi kita, nomor 12?"

"Namku Furihata Kōki ..." Furihata menjawab dengan cemberut. _Setidaknya ingat namaku!_ Dia berpikir dalam hati seraya menatap reporter wanita tersebut.

"Lalu, Furihata-kun, bisa Anda ceritakan apa yang Anda rasakan setelah tim Anda menang melawan Kiseki No Sedai? Kami ingin mendengar pendapat Anda! "Pinta reporter lain, tampaknya ama penasaran mendengar jawabannya.

_Rasakan ...? _

bayangan Akashi sekali lagi muncul dibenaknya dan mendadak Furihata merasakan rasa sakit dalam dadanya, rasa sakit yang sama yang dirasakannya di hari dia ditolak.

"Aku ..." Furihata hendak membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu ketika salah satu wartawan menemukan sosok anggota tim yang lain.

"Ah! Itu kapten sekaligus _shooting guard_ mereka dengan nomor punggung nomor 4! Hyuuga Junpei! Mari kita bertanya kepadanya ! "Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu menghela napas lega karena Hyuuga berhasil mengalihkan perhatian mereka darinya.

Furihata kemudian mengangkat telapak tangannya dan meletakkannya di dada kirinya, merasakan dentuman jantungnya.

_Kenapa ... rasanya menyakitkan? _

Rasa sakit itu memang segera menghilang tetapi ia tidak dapat menyangkal rasa sakit yang muncul tersebut.

_Apakah itu ... karena rasa kasihan? _

Furihata berpikir dalam perjalanan ke ruang ganti, dia perlu berganti baju untuk latihan pagi.

_**Aku telah mengundurkan diri dari klub basket Rakuzan **_

Furihata memicingkan matanya saat ia mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Akashi beberapa hari yang lalu.

_Apakah aku menjadi ragu mengetahui dia adalah orang yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku?_ Sejujurnya tidak diragukan lagi ia merasa amat bahagia ketika mereka memenangkan Winter cup tapi terus terang dia tidak bisa tidak merasa bersalah jauh dalam lubuk hatinya.

_Ini sama sekali tidak seperti diriku yang biasa! Kurasa aku hanya terlalu banyak berpikir!_ Furihata menggeleng kepala dan berusaha untuk menangkal setiap pikiran negatif yang muncul.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku kembali berlatih basket setelah sekian lama! aku harus berusaha yang terbaik! Pikirnya sambil mencoba untuk mengumpulkan lebih banyak kepercayaan diri dan tekad dalam dirinya. Dia hendak membuka pintu menuju ruang ganti, tapi berhenti di tengah ketika ia mendengar suara yang mencurigakan dari dalam sana.

"Tunggu! Kagami-kun, kita tidak bisa melakukannya di sini, yang lain bisa muncul kapan saja ... nh! "

_Eh? Apakah itu ... suara Kuroko? Apa itu? Erangan?_ Karena penasaran, Furihata memutuskan untuk mengintip dari sedikit celah dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Aku sudah menunggu saat seperti ini selama seminggu!" Kali ini dia bisa mendengar suara lain dan ia benar-benar yakin suara tersebut milik Kagami. Si rambut merah mendesis dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Yang lainnya sedang sibuk berlatih dan para paparazi itu tengah membuntuti mereka, tidak ada yang akan menemukan kita di sini." Terdengar Rintihan dan beberapa desahan kembali memenuhi ruangan.

Pada awalnya Furihata tidak sepenuhnya memahami apa yang sedang terjadi di sana sejak punggung Kagami yang lebar mengahalangi pandangannya. Tapi dia cepat memahami situasi tersebut ketika ia melihat pemuda rambut merah agresif itu menahan sang partner di bawahnya.

_Tunggu ... apa mereka berkelahi_? _Tapi itu rasanya tidak seperti itu, apa mungkin_... Furihata bingung memutuskan untuk melerai mreka atau tidak. Lagipula cara mereka berpelukan itu sama sekali tidak terlihat terdapat kekerasan, jika Furihata harus mengatakannya, sejujurnya pemandangan dihadapannya terlihat _intim_.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menjadi benar-benar tidak nyaman menjadi saksi pemandangan tersebut sekarang.

"... Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran Kagami-kun." Ujar Kuroko membalas setelah beberapa saat, memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi untuk memberikan lebih banyak akses pada Kagami. Kuroko kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kagami sementara pemuda berambut merah itu memasukan tangannya kebalik kemeja yang dikenakan Kuroko, menelusuri permukaan kulit putih di balik helai pakaian tersebut.

Furihata benar-benar terkejut saat melihat emosi di wajah Kuroko biasanya amat datar itu. Napas laki-laki berambut biru muda menjadi tidak menentu, dan rona merah muncul dan menghias wajahnya. Ia tampak amat menikmati sentuhan tersebut dilihat dari ekspresi yang tertampang diwajahnya.

Hal yang paling membuat Furihata terkejut adalah saat Kagami membungkuk dan mencium Kuroko tepat di mulut.

_Heh_?

Furihata tertegun di tempatnya. Pikirannya benar-benar kosong saat menyaksikan peristiwa yang amat mengejutkan tersebut di hadapannya. Dia hanya pernah melihat orang berciuman di drama atau film romantis. Hanya dua kali ia pernah menyaksikan berciuman di depannya, yang pertama adalah ketika Alex mencium Kagami (Meskipun itu tidak benar-benar terhitung karena Alex hanya menganggap Kagami sebagai bocah.) Dan yang kedua yang terjadi tepat di depannya.

Dia menyaksikan kedua teman satu timnya yang berjenis kelamin sama, berciuman di ruang loker mereka.

_Mereka ... berciuman ... _

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Furihata bahkan dapat mendengar suara ciuman yang basah oleh saliva dan lidah yang saling beradu.

_Mereka ... berciuman ... _

_Cium ..._

* * *

**Bersambung**

* * *

**A/N :** Akhirnya selesai juga updaten-nya! entah kenapa rasanya alurnya agak kecepetan ya, takutnya jadinya gaje -_-"

Anyway, makasih banyak buat semua yang menyempatkan waktu untuk mengikuti ceritaku sampai sekarang ^^ aq berusaha utk update lebih cepet kalo nggak kena writer's block.


End file.
